A Broken Boy
by MrSkittles
Summary: AU Big Brother Lincoln. how long does it takes until it breaks a boy soul. to see someone suffering so much that they don't know how to surrender, to keep moving forward and to continue onward. Lincoln is that boy. see him progress throughout his life as many will challenges him and will he face them all or crumble. ( will contain other characters later) Rated M. May contain humor.
1. Prologue

A Broken Boy

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Warren, Pennsylvania_**

 ** _October 19th, 1985_**

Ahh… what a beautiful cloudy day in Warren, Pennsylvania where the clouds cover parts of the South, mostly in the center of Warren and some of it even drifted in the North as well. The neighborhoods in Warren looks very...interesting comparing to different urban or suburban areas around the United States. Having many building and houses looks from the late 19 century making it a very old community city. And lastly of course Warren is a city filled with many trees and plants alike around the city. From oak woods to pine trees and those purple plants… hehe.

Anyways… it a peaceful, quiet, relaxing and calm community where nothing can go wrong and cause any loud noises...yep nothing at all.

 ** _*BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP* "_** **MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY THERE'S A PREGNANT LADY ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH DAMMIT!**

I spoke too soon didn't i…

Taking a closer look we see and hear an ambulance driving crazy and rushing through oncoming traffic with it siren on in the middle of the city. Passing through cars and trucks like a pro street driver would do and almost having near collision which scares the hell out of the people onboard

"HOLY CRAP CARL PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR INCOMING CARS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WE HAVE PEOPLE HERE"

The one scream out is wearing a paramedic uniform that looks around to his late 20's looking like a grown up greaser, quite muscular, hair black, tan skin, and is gripping on the makeshift seat belt aside of the patient.

"JOHNNY WE'RE ON A HUGE DELAY RIGHT NOW! I WON'T BE DRIVING AS FAST LIKE THIS IF IT WASN'T FOR THE DAMN TRAFFIC SO SIT TIGHT AND HOLD ON"

The one riding the ambulance looks around to its 40's maybe older . Having a grayish hair with a gray mustache and a gray beard, wrinkling skin, some black mole on the skin and with an paramedic outfit.

Johnny then turn to the patient and the person next to her. Both having very frightening face mostly because of carl but another reason is the unborn child. they looks around in their 20's very young to start a family so soon usually family starts very late in the 20's or early 30's but assuming they wanted a child so soon.

The one who is holding to her hand have a bushy long hair that comes down to his neck with a yellow bandana strap around his head. His face having a pointy nose, brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, oval head with a thin body It was her boyfriend He was wearing a white shirt that is rip around his arm with a kissy emoji on the shirt, with blue shorts "shorts" (Eww) and tennis shoes.

"IS HE ALWAYS LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME?!"

His boyfriend shouted out with a worry face while strap on the seat belt, and holding her lover dearly. Her girlfriend look at johnny with a scared expression. Looking at her early 20's she have long blond hair that reaches to her back, blue eyes, pointy eyebrows, freckles on her face, fat cheeks and a curvy nose. Not gonna lie she does looks pretty but she already have her own man that's next to her. To her appearance she is wearing a cross guard outfit with a redshirt behind it with a big ol belly, black pants, and dressing shoes.

Of course Johnny have dealt with these situation before but since they got their a little late to the apartment and having major delay because of traffic jam Carl have to rush and drive ASAP before the child comes out without attention care. He became a little paranoid about it

"Usually no but when there's a traffic jam it becomes a probl-"

 **"** ** _AHHHHHH!_**

All of the sudden you hear a loud scream that scared Johnny, her boyfriend, and Carl making the van spin hard right which carl got the wheel and pull it back to the road because carl almost have a head on collision on the opposite side of the road.

 **"** ** _DAMMIT LYNN I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE"_**

She scream in pain and was beginning to cry because it was too much for the pain she is holding on.

"WAIT BABY CMON HOLD IT IN FOR A LITTLE WHILE WE'RE ALMOST THE-"

 **"** ** _GODDAMIT LYNN I SAID I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE. IT HURTING ME SO MUCH NOW"_** she turn your head to johnny. **"** ** _YOU KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY? RIGHT!"_**

"Yes ma'am bu-"

 **"** ** _RITA_** ** _LOUD_** **"**

There's another thing johnny dealt with…an furious pregnant women in labor. He always hated it but have to stay calm when a women is in labor.

"Rita yes i do know how but we need proper equipment for the delivery and we're almost there at the hospital it about 20 minutes fro-"

Then all of the sudden she grab his collar at his shirt and pull him towards her eyes that is not filled with sprinkles and cupcakes but instead filled with fire and fear upon her eyes… women are very scary sometimes (Especially a Furious Mexican Mom that use her slippers as Tomahawk)...(Don't ask…)

 **"** ** _TWENTY MINUTES!? Listen to me Carefully you Greaser Motherfucker i'm about to have a child and it already hurting me badly AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO WAIT FOR TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES"_**

Johnny just froze like a statue that's been traumatized. Out of all the labor women he met this one is by far the SCARIEST women he ever met in his life and NO women never put him against the side of the ambulance and scream so loud he hears rings to his ears. He look at the side of Rita and saw Lynn trying to back up at the corner with the expression face of "We're Fuck". Back at her he gulps and tries to calm her down

"B-BU-BUT R-RIT"

 **"** ** _NO BUT MISTER! STOP THE AMBULANCE NOW! AND DO WHAT YOU BEEN TRAINED FOR AS A PARAMEDIC BECAUSE IF THE BABY EVER GET ONE LITTLE SCRATCH FROM YOU YOUR PARTNER RECKLESS DRIVING OR WORSE I'M NOT ONLY GOING TO SUE YOU, YOUR PARTNER AND THE HOSPITAL BUT GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! GOT IT!"_**

You see what I mean women are very scary sometimes.

Johnny understood what she said and couldn't believed what he is going to do. With a straight face and looking at Carl he says:

"CARL STOP THE AMBULANCE"

Carl look at him in the rear mirror with a Dummlock look

"WHAT WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO STOP"

"IT HAPPENING CARL THE BABY IS COMING"

Carl is now shock of what he heard from Johnny and not only as he was serious they will have to do it inside an ambulance.

"Shit so do we…"

Again with a serious look

"Yes Carl we have to…"

Then Carl Decided to head off the bridge to find a Parking space and the only parking was available was… oh god. Johnny look at Carl with a face of disappointment.

"Really? Out of all the places in the world McDonald?"

"Hey at least it isn't Dunkin Donut"

He gave him a dead glare at Carl

"Alright jeez... I'll Contact the hospital You get everything set up"

"Right"

Carl pick up the radio and began to communicate to someone to the hospital

"Hello This is Carl Phillips if anyone at any nearby hospital can hear me from Warren, Pennsylvania we will be confirmation of a V24.0 I repeat A V24.0 Giving birth outside of a hospital do anyone copy"

This is David Johnson from the Warren Community Hospital state the mother description Name, Address, Age, and Date of Birth,

Her name is Rita Loud and...

While Carl is filing a description of Rita Johnny began setting up all emergency kit so they can be prepared for Rita. While he was setting up Lynn was getting really nervous about the birth outside of the hospital thing.

"Uhh i know it a bad timing but is this the safest way you can perform."

There's a lot of possibility that can happen and most of the time it can either permanently damage her or the baby… or even both. And he doesn't really know what to say to him.

"Well yes and no."

Lynn raise his eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

Do i really gotta explain?

"It means there is a lot of possibility that can happen to her or the kid Lynn".

Then that worry expression came to him after what Johnny said

"Listen I know it troubling and it gonna suck for her more than you but as long as you support her and we get the delivery fast as possible everything will be fine in the end.

He put his hand on to Lynn shoulder

"I promise everything will be fine"

He nodded " I hope so"

After their talk Carl put the radio back and said:

"It Good to go Johnny"

Then carl headed back to the ambulance and both began putting on surgical equipment such as gloves, mask, etc for the Delivery

"we need to remove her bottom clothes"

Then that what they did removing her pants and her panties for the operation

 **"** ** _AHHHHHHH!"_**

Lynn Begin to hold her Hands for the comfort but she squeezed his hand like if it was a stress ball

"Hold on baby- Ahhh Everything will be fi- Ow ow ow owww"

After finally setting up they both look at the couple and pray to god for two things one for the child and the mother to be safe and sound and two to try really hard not to do anything stupid otherwise their carriers are gone.

Johnny broke the silence and ask rita:

"Are you Ready Rita"

Rita Blurt out

 **"** ** _YES FOR FUCK SAKE"_**

Then Carl put the needle in her private part so it can… you know get the baby out.

"Pardon my words but let's get this son of a bitch out"

The first time she can pull and begin to pull hard and hard and hard for the baby to pop out. Lasting a solid 5 minutes for her to grunt and breathing in and out calmly as she can do.

"CMON RITA YOU CAN DO IT"

Lynn encourage her to keep on trying but was also afraid if it didn't work. If she would…

No he can't think of it she have to. And she must.

Meanwhile for Rita she was struggling. the pain keeps growing stronger and stronger but she would not give up she will bring this child out of her womb so she can bring life for the child. Even if it kills her in the process

And for Johnny and Carl worried how much energy she puts And afraid of her lives as well because if too much force could kill her.

"Again…"

Nothing

"Again…"

nothing

"C'mon Rita Again…"

Nothing

"Again…"

Nothing out of how hard she tries. It won't come out Johnny look at her. Sweaty, tired, and running out of breath, exhausted. Understanding if they were in the hospital the machines would have help her to ease the pain. But he need her to be strong.

"Listen Rita you can do it ok breath in and out for about 10 seconds and give it all you got ok"

"Y-yes ok"

She responded with a very exhausted voice

"Again…"

She push

"Again…"

And push

"Again…"

And push

"Again…"

And push

"Again…"

And push

"Agai- Wait hold on"

Johnny, Carl, and Lynn poke out their head and saw the head of the baby

"OH MY GOD BABY I SEE THE CHILD"

"R-REALLY!"

"YES WE ALL SEE IT"

"OK RITA I CAN SEE THE HEAD OF THE CHILD THIS MAY BE THE MOST DIFFICULT SO I WANT YOU TO PUSH AS HARD AS YOU GOT GIVE IT ALL OF YOUR STRENGTH FOR THE KID ONE MORE PUSH YOU READY"

Then Rita begin to tear up and look at Lynn who was helping her, supporting her, and encouraging her so they both can see their child. Today she will be bringing a very special someone to life that came off her womb and will be her child. All the possibilities of what he or she will do in the future. She shouted saying:

"YESSSSSS"

"THEN PUSH"

And she did with all her strength

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

all of it and cried in pain.

She layed for a while and was beginning to blackout but resisted because she wanted to see her child, her baby, her cub, but was to weak and too tired. She could finally see the darkness surround her and the sounds from the outside was fading away very slowly. Didn't have the strength anymore to stay awake so she slowly closed her eyes to rest…

…

…

…

…

…

Until she heard a baby cry

She arose but lied in the bead with limited strength. She saw Carl and Johnny holding something in their arms. Her hearing is slightly getting better but still lack of vision. She can hear a baby crying but can't see where it is. She saw something blue and was heading towards her. Until closer look she…

…

…

She began be filled with tears when she hold the child onto her arms

And finally saw her baby…

A Beautiful, Young, Healthy…

…

…

Boy.

"Rita…"

She look to her right and it was Lynn hugging her and the boy. Then look at the boy calm down with it squishy marshmallow cheeks, very soft skin, his tiny little mouth, his eyes, his…

His hair is white…

Which was odd.

She look at Johnny and was saying something to her that she could not understand so she snap out of it and was back to reality.

"I'm sorry what"

Johnny repeats the question

"I said what are you going to name him?"

The name she didn't know what to name him all happen became to worry. Lynn put his hand next to her and try to calm her down so she would not freak out. Manage to work but is still clueless what to name their first child. So she decided to ask Lynn.

"Do you know the name for him?"

Lynn didn't know what to name him as well but thought of all the best name for a boy.

"Hmm… How about…"

She lend forward a little to hear better,

"Darwin?"

"What?! No. we're not naming him Darwin. "

So he thought of an other name.

"Ok how about...Austin?"

"no"

"Brandon?" said Johnny

"No"

"Mario" said Carl

"No…"

Ehhh… Kenny" Said Lynn

"…" she look at them with an uninterested look

"Ok ok...Umm…"

Lynn put his right hand onto his chin so he can come up. Took him a good minutes to be honest.

"Lincoln?" said Lynn

"Lincoln?" said Rita

"Lincoln?!" said Both Johnny and Carl

"I mean why not to be honest trying my best here "

"Yea…Lincoln…Lincoln Loud"

She smiled at the young toddler and will cherish this for the rest of her life. And Lynn walks up to lincoln with a smile on his face and greeted

"Well it's settled then Welcome to the Loud Family Lincoln Loud"

~Pinching his tiny little Baby Cheeks as he laugh so cute and adorably~ w

Johnny felt very happy to see the two be with their Little boy and who knows maybe he'll be a great person one day but for now...

"Hmmmm Carl after this you wanna go chill at my house, smoke some dank bud and watch My Little Pony questioning about why alien will never come to visit earth or do the opposite and watch ed edd n eddy?"

"Hmmmm… i'll choose ed edd n eddy but get high and questioning about life instead of aliens"

"Ok im cool with that"

 ** _Yea i have no idea about the ending of this chapter but fuck it let's just go with it for now. There will be more chapter later in the future and this is basically a AU of Older Lincoln and will contain bad words which you wont have a problem don't you right? for the character's... idk really it depends how the story progress. and their may be humor to some story but depends really_**

 ** _As for the Title…_**

 ** _You'll learn later what it means in the future ;)_**

 ** _Also my bad if my writing, spelling, or sentences don't match or doesn't sound right and if it way off let me know so i can fix it. And the ending i kinda got lazy so… heh...heh…_**

 ** _Again sorry my brain just shut down on me for working all night._**

 ** _And btw if you want to like, fav, and yea not forcing you but IF you want to(otherwise i'll get mah skittles army to get u) lol jk (OR AM I) idk anymore_**

 ** _Anyways Thank you for reading this chapter. And i'll see you guys next time_**

 ** _BTW TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER_**

 ** _(P.S. this will also be on Wattpad for added music and maybe images… if i can figure out how to upload it first)_**


	2. Update

_Umm...Yea…_

 _Hi?... he...he_

 _I'm must sincerely apologies for my absents throughout September and October and for the ones who have been waiting for the next chapter for this story._

 _And it not a good thing for a fucker like me to… just disappear like that so I gotta explain this situation for myself and for the future of this story mostly just to give you guys heads up and i must assume you guys are screaming out of your lungs at me so … let's get right into it. And might as well have at least 5 or 7 reasons about it._

 _(I'm deciding to use a qa style but am only assuming in my head what are the questions gonna be like)_

 _Q_ : **_WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN AND HAVE YOU ABANDON THIS STORY?!_**

A: _Woah woah calm your tits for a sec and let me explain first before anymore comes. I've been doing some thing in my life like for example College because it a pain and finding a job because it not fucking easy to get a guaranteed job and No I haven't abandoned this story and you lovely plp (which i check the view counts and it around 314 visitors, 16 favorites and 18 followers of this story recently… and that is from september and october ( also thank you )_

 _Q:_ ** _BUT WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER HMMMMMMMMMM?!_**

 _A: i'm still working on it and it a pain in the ass mostly because i'm trying to have some realism into the next chapter and boy it harder than you expected. (which i must shoutout to all fanfiction writers for doing amazing jobs for their stories and their dedicated hard works because holy shit it hard as fuck)_

 _Q:_ ** _OK ok that's understandable EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A WHOLE GODDAMN MONTH TO WRITE AND PUBLISH A NEW CHAPTER SO TELL ME SMARTY PANTS WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITE ON YOUR OWN FREE TIME WHEN YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DOING_**

A: _Ok ok you got me there i'm either too lazy because of college stuff or have a life outside of fanfiction which i want to enjoy_

 _Q:_ ** _Lazy fuk Anyways when's the new chapter is coming_**

 _A: It may take some time for the next chapter to come so it may not be sooner than expected_

 _Q:_ ** _and what about wattpad_**

A: what abo- OHHH right i uploaded it last month with music and text only so you can get the feelings of it songs. It is in the link in my profile but be warned it may not work so just type my name and/or the story name and you'll find it (I hope)

 _Q:_ ** _AND LASTLY… are you going to respond to the comments down below_**

 _A: Ahhh yes thank you me from another dimension for reminding me about that._

 _346wii: where's the rest?_

 _Me: It all but deep inside of your heart and hopefully you'll grab it soon_

 _Skittles peasant: uhh i think he/she means the chapter my lord._

 _Me: Oh...uhh it's coming soon bby_

 _(note these comments are quite old but i'll answer them anyway)_

 _OneClickGod:_ _Start was nice start was good, but hope we continue with Lincoln growing up or it would be weird when next chapter pop out he already 18. Can't wait to see how this story turn out._

 _Me: why thanks and no he's not gonna automatically be 18 in the next chapter_

 _ElvisF231: Nice start, i will wait for you update!_

 _Gaanid: Great first chapter. Keep the good work._

 _Me: and thank you for those nice comments guys and again im sorry if i haven't updated for a month_

 _Anyways that concludes for today i hope to get your response and hopefully it will help out :)_

 _I'm Mr Skittles and TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER_

 _(lol love that quote)_


End file.
